


The Elysian Fields

by samandriel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, M/M, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:01:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samandriel/pseuds/samandriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Samandriel has always loved Kevin. Even in past lives when his name was not Kevin, and Kevin did not know that Samandriel was an angel. They had been lovers, friends, fellow soldiers…</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Elysian Fields

Samandriel has always loved Kevin. Even in past lives when his name was not Kevin, and Kevin did not know that Samandriel was an angel. They had been lovers, friends, fellow soldiers…

Samandriel has always thought Kevin was beautiful. He can remember the wind blowing through Kevin’s hair, the sound of his laugh when Samandriel made a joke that was actually funny, the sound of his breathing as he slept next to him. He remembered everything about Kevin. He couldn’t forget him even if he tried. No matter where they were, or what was happening, they always found their way back to one another.

Samandriel has many good memories of lifetimes past with Kevin, but there were also just as many horrible memories. He can remember Kevin getting sick during a time when there was no cure to aid Kevin in recovery, and angels were not allowed to intervene when it came to humans at that time. Samandriel was already breaking the rules of heaven by getting too close to this particular human. He shouldn’t even feel anything for these beings, but the pull of this particular human was too strong to ignore. Some of his superiors would just reply that there was a plan in place for him in all this, and he should have faith and obey his superiors. As always, he obeyed and did what he was told to do.

Samandriel always tried to comfort Kevin when it was his time to pass. Some of his worst memories were of Kevin’s screams of pain as he died in battle, or of a very painful disease. If it were at all possible, Samandriel would hold Kevin as he passed on, whispering words of comfort in his ear as Kevin’s grasp on Samandriel’s garment loosened and his hand dropped all together. Were angels able to cry? If so, he would be crying as he held Kevin’s body close to him. Losing Kevin never became any easier no matter how many times he lost him. It always hurt in a way that angels should not be able to hurt. If he had a soul, it would be screaming in pain during each of these moments. Once he let Kevin go, he would prepare himself to move on to another time and begin the search for Kevin once more.

Every time their eyes met for the first time in Kevin’s new life, Kevin would furrow his brows in confusion, and ask Samandriel if they had met before because he just couldn’t quite place Samandriel, but the sense of déjà vu was almost overwhelming for Kevin. They would smile at one another and begin talking as if they were old friends who hadn’t seen each other in a long time. Samandriel knows that this is exactly what they were, but just being with Kevin, and talking with him, was enough to make him smile and look forward to all the new memories that they would create together. So Samandriel would just shake his head and reply that maybe they had ran into each other once in the past, and they should sit down and catch up. Their cycle of love had started again, and both of them knew that they were on the edge of something wonderful.

This last time Samandriel and Kevin saw each other was not under good circumstances. Samandriel was being tortured by Crowley when he saw two demons dragging a kicking and screaming Kevin into the room. Samandriel stopped screaming for himself, and begin screaming out because he knew that there was nothing he could do to save Kevin this time. Kevin was now a prophet and angels were supposed to protect the prophets no matter the cost. Not only did he have an obligation to protect Kevin because he was a prophet, but the love he felt for Kevin made him hurt more than any torture that Crowley could inflict on him. Now Samandriel knew his purpose. He was here to protect Kevin. Once Crowley was done torturing him, he threw him in a cage in the back of the room to be “interrogated” later. Next it was Kevin’s turn. Samandriel gripped the bars of his cage, and tried to yell Kevin’s name, but his voice was gone from all the screaming he had done earlier. Samandriel now understood how Castiel felt for Dean and why he did the things that he did for Dean’s sake. Samandriel would do it for Kevin. He would do anything to keep Kevin safe.

He tried to block out all of the noise until Kevin broke and began reading the tablet. Samandriel shouldn’t have been happy about this, and he had not fulfilled his orders, but he was happy because of the fact that Crowley wasn’t torturing Kevin anymore. Suddenly Castiel came into the room. Wasn’t Castiel supposed to still be in Purgatory? Samandriel watched in wonder as his brother manages to actually scare Crowley, and then whisks Kevin away to safety. He smiled knowing that Kevin was now safe.

Crowley next started to slowly walk over to the cage that trapped Samandriel, saying to him, “Now that your little friend is gone, we can go back to having fun with you.” With a small smile, Samandriel stood and began walking back over to the chair where Crowley would once again torture him. He was glad that Kevin was finally safe, but then a horrifying thought struck him. If he was killed, he would never be able to see Kevin again in the way that he was always able to see Kevin every time he passed on. He screamed as Crowley began cutting him with the angel blade, but he wasn’t scared of what Crowley was doing to him. He was more scared at the prospect that seeing Kevin being tortured would be the last time he ever saw Kevin before he faded into oblivion and was no more.


End file.
